Hell Have No Fury
by MetroXLR99
Summary: When Bunnie's adoptive human son is kidnapped by xenophobic mobian extremists, the rabbot makes goes to ANY lengths to get him back safely.
1. Part 1

**_Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega/Archie Comics_**

* * *

 _ **BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ!**_

a female figure was slowly awoken by the blaring noise of an alarm clock.

"nngh..eh? grrr.."

still groggy, the figure reached out and carefully shut the device off. silencing the sound.  
she then rose up from the covers..revealing herself to be a golden blonde mobian rabbit with a robotic arm and legs.

she arched out her back, and yawned real loudly. she then looked at the digital clock. her vision blurred at first, but eventually came into focus.

"Twelve Thirty-Six?" began Bunnie, who spoke in a 'southern draw.'

"twan..Antoine, WAKE UP!" said Bunnie, as she nudged at somebody else in the bed with her.

"nnnngh..HMM!?" a light brown mobian coyote then rose up from bed, and yawned real loud. "nngh..wa-what?"

"It's past twelve, hon. Time to get up." said Bunnie to her husband.

Antoine groaned. "oy..I really do hate zee mornings." said the Coyote, in a 'french' accent.

"Ah' know, hon. but, just because It's Wednesday (and, your day-off from work) It doesn't mean you hav'ta sleep the whole day away."

Antoine sat up in bed. "(sigh) I guezz you are right, Bunnie." taking a moment to stretch out his arms, and yawn one last time. "Best to zpend my free time "hitting zee gym", to keep my skills zharp."

Bunnie smirked as she looked at Antoine with half-lidded eyes. "Yeah..you do that."

As Antoine began to get out of bed, Bunnie did the same as well.

"zooo..vhat will YOU be doing, today?" asked Antoine, as he put on his shirt and pants.

Bunnie just smirked as she put on her own pants and shirt. "oh, you know..takin' care of our kid."

"oh..yes. of course."

Bunnie eyed Antoine. Unsure if she liked the way he said that.

"riiight..Well, I'd better go check on Peter." with that, Bunnie promptly got up and left.

as she shut the door behind her, she huffed stressfully. (" _Ah love you, 'Twan..but, sometimes you infuriate me_.") mused Bunnie as she walked down a hallway.

( _"You never were comfortable with my adopting a human as my son..and, even though we've been married for three years, you STILL haven't fully accepted him as "yours_.")

Bunnie narrowed her eyes sternly. ("well, you'd better START SOON..if you ever want me to give you any more children.")

Bunnie soon reached the room of the child in question. she gently turned the handle, and smiled as she opened the door.

"Good mornin', Pumpkinpi-" Bunnie froze upon seeing that the six year old was ALREADY up..and, apparently wearing one of her cowboy hats and jacket in front of a mirror.

turning around, the boy then felt embarrassed. "OH!, h-howdy, momma.."

Bunnie smirked as she planted her fists on her hips. "And, just what are YOU doin', young man?"

"Ummmm...Tryin' to be more like you?"

Indeed, the boy WAS trying to imitate his "mother.", as he also sported bare tin cans on his arm and legs that seemed to (poorly) imitate Bunnie's cybernetic limbs.

Bunnie exhaled sharply as she walked over, and knelt down to his level. "and, WHY would you wanna dress up like me?" asked Bunnie, as she removed the pieces of his "costume."

"Because Halloween is coming soon..And, 'ah wanna go trick-or-treating as mah' favorite superhero!"

Bunnie blushes at this comment. "you..really think ah'm that great?"

"Yeah!, Aunt Sally told me ALL about how you saved people from Robotnik a long time ago."

"SHE saved people, 'ah only helped her." said Bunnie, modestly.

"Ah' still think yer' awesome, Momma." said Peter.

Bunnie looked into the boy's baby blue eyes. she smiled as she gently touched his chin. "well..if you REALLY wanna be me this year, Then we'll hafta get you some better "parts" for yer' costume."

Bunnie then playfully touched Peter's nose like a button..making the boy giggle.

"Now. You'd better get dressed fer' REAL. You have school, today."

"Okay, Momma."

As Peter began to take off his costume, Bunnie took some clothes from a dresser drawer. "here..wear this." began Bunnie. "Ah' love how cute you look in this shirt."

Peter took the baby blue shirt with a white, cartoon rabbit on It.  
as he put It on, Bunnie slipped a pair of shorts on him as well.

"There. yer' all ready fer' school, my lil' sugar muffin.."

"Momma!" exclaimed Peter, slightly embarrassed.

Bunnie just smiled as she rose back up. "Alright, now. Git!" said Bunnie, patting at Peter's back.

Peter began to walk towards the door with Bunnie at a fast pace.  
once they were out, and headed their way downstairs..Peter spoke again.

"Momma."

"Yeah, sugar?"

"does daddy..hate me?"

Bunnie froze at this. "wh-why, PETER! whatevuh would give you that Idea!?"

Peter looked down. "well..he doesn't play with me like you do, Momma.  
and, when 'ah hug him..he doesn't hug me back. he even seems..Upset."

Bunnie scowled at this. ("dammit, antoine! yer' gonna get a real EARFUL when ah-")

"Momma."

Bunnie looked at Peter again..who had stopped short at the bottom of the stairs. "Did 'Ah..do somethin' wrong?"

Bunnie looked at her son's face with soft eyes. "no, baby..No. You didn't do anything wrong." said Bunnie, softly. "Yer' daddy just..has t-Trouble expressing how he really feels, that's all."

"really?" said Peter, still unsure.

"of course." said Bunnie, as she knelt down to Peter's level. "Yer' daddy..L-LOVES you."

Bunnie immediately regretted saying those words. as she herself wasn't sure if they were true.

DING-DOOOONG!

Bunnie and Peter both looked over at the front door. "hmm. now, Ah' wonder who that could be."

Bunnie then stood up, and approached the door.  
she opened It..and, was elated to find who was greeting her.

"SALLY GIRL!"

Princess Sally smiled a warm smile. "Hey, Bunnie!"

the two mobian women hugged one another. "It's so great to see you! whatever are you doing here!?"

Sally smiled. "Oh, I was in the neighborhood, and decided to pay a visit."

"AUNT SALLY!"

Sally looked, and saw Peter running towards her. "HEY, LITTLE MAN!"

Sally caught the human child as he leapt after her, and lifted him up in her arms. "and, how is my FAV-OR-ITE NEPHEW!?" said Sally, as she affectionately ruffled Peter's hair.

"Great!, Ah'm goin' to school soon."

Sally lightly chuckled. "You still getting gold stars?"

"ALWAYS." said Bunnie, proudly.

Peter looked around..then, looked back at Sally. "Aunt Sally. Where's Uncle Billy, and Cousin Katie?!"

"Back at home. Sorry."

Peter shrugged. "It's Okay."

Sally smiled as she put Peter back down.

"So, how's life been treatin' ya, Sally Girl?!"

Sally looked at Bunnie and smiled. "Can't really complain. Elias has been doing a good job running the kingdom, So all I have worry about is raising my daughter with Billy."

"and, how IS yer' youngin' doing?" asked Bunnie.

Sally shrugged. "she's..Sometimes picked on. But, for the most part, she is doing okay."

Just then, a schoolbus pulled up near the curb outside.

"There's yer' bus, Peter." said Bunnie.

"Okay." said Peter, as he picked up his backpack near the door. "Bye Momma!, Bye Aunt Sally!"

as Peter ran out the door, both Bunnie and Sally waved at him.

"BYE, SUGAR!"  
"HAVE A GOOD DAY AT SCHOOL!"

as Peter disappeared into the departing bus..Bunnie sighed as she closed the door.

"Is everything alright, Bunnie?"

Bunnie looked at Sally. "well..No, not really. Antoine still hasn't quite accepted Peter as his son..an, I think Peter it's startin' to affect Peter."

Sally frowned. "well..you know Antoine. like his father, he's always been wary of Overlanders."

"Ah' know, but Peter is a child..MAH' Child! Isn't that enough fer him!?"

"Have you talked to him about It?"

Bunnie looked away. "no. but, I probably should."

Bunnie walked off slowly, her arms crossed.  
she then stared at some framed pictures of herself and Peter.

"When Ah' married Antoine, Ah' was hopin' It'd mean Peter gitten' a daddy..but, Peter still spends more time with ME, than with anyone else."

"I did pick that up when he started talking like you." said Sally.

Bunnie chuckled at this. "yeah..Momma's lil' boy, he is."

Bunnie took one of the framed photos..which showed Bunnie holding Peter when he was only a baby.

"Twan' says he wants to have kids, now." began Bunnie. "an..as much as Ah' want ta' give Peter a brother, or sister..Ah' just can't do It."

"Why?" asked Sally, puzzled.

Bunnie narrowed her eyes sternly. "Because Antoine only wants more kids so he can have a son that's HIS. and, until he starts treatin' Peter like his own..Ah' ain't givin' him that pleasure."

Sally widened her eyes. "wow..I had no idea things were that serious."

Bunnie exhaled as she put the picture back where It belonged.

"Ah' may love Antoine with all mah' heart..but, Ah' just wish he'd let go of his negativity towards Overlanders."

"oh, believe me. Nobody desires a world like that more than I do." said Sally, chuckling stressfully.

Bunnie smiled at Sally. "yeah..Ah' know."

 **[Later that Day]**

It was a pleasant afternoon at the Emerald Town Elementary School.  
currently It was recess, and all the children were out playing in the schoolyard.

Unknown to anyone, however..a darkly colored van was looming near the area.

and, inside..some shadowy figures were watching.

"are you CERTAIN we'll find It here?!" spoke one of the figures within the vehicle.

"POSITIVE. our sources confirm that It dwells among them."

"how sickening that they would ALLOW such a savage among those children."

"QUIET! I'm searching.."

the lead figure activated a pair of goggles, and scanned the playground.

"no..No..no." muttered the figure, as he scanned various mobian children.

Finally, he zeroed in on his intended target: an HUMAN child.

"(chuckles evily) yes..THERE you are."

"You found It?"

"Yes. the overlander."

the dark figures eyed Peter, who was playing with a ball, blissfully unaware that he was being watched.

"so..how do we lure him over here?"

"Patience. This isn't my first time kidnapping children." the shadowy figured grinned. "and, the first rule about children: They are easily DISTRACTED."

as Peter tossed his ball up into the air..the lead figure grinned as an idea formed in his head.

"get the gravitron ready to fire on my command."

the figures nodded as they quickly prepped a large, gun-like device.  
opening a side door, they aimed the weapon straight at Peter.

"steady..STEADY."

Peter tossed his ball up into the air again. "PULL!"

the figures fired their weapon..which began to pull the suspended ball out of the air.

"HEY!" exclaimed Peter, as his ball flew towards a far off fence.

as the ball lay against the barrier, the lead figure watched Peter intently.

"go on, you hairless monkey..Go retrieve your TOY."

after a moment of hesitation, Peter indeed ran over AWAY from the other children to retrieve his ball.

"THERE!, he's alone. TAKE HIM!"

the figures reactivated the Gravitron..ripping a part of the fence where Peter was.  
before the shocked boy could react, the black van sped over to the gaping hole where Peter stood.

the figures emerged (revealed to be Mobian), and quickly grabbed Peter.

"HEY! S-STOP!, LEMMIE GO!, _**HEEELP!**_ " exclaimed Peter, terrified.

"SHUT UP!" snapped one of the Mobians.

"Get the brat in, and LET'S GO!"

dragging Peter inside, the side doors slammed shut, and the van sped away at top speed.

 **[D'Coolette Household]**

"heard from Sonic, lately?" began Bunnie, as she nibbled some carrot cake at the kitchen table.

"Not as often as I'd like..but, he's doing great last I heard." said Sally.

Bunnie chuckled lightly. "Ah' still can't believe he and Amy are datin."

Sally also chuckled. "and, I can't believe how much Amy has matured since the old days. It's almost as if she's a different person."

"None of us can stay youngin's forever..no matter how hard we try." said Bunnie, solemnly as she took a sip of juice.

"Ah'm thinking of takin' Peter see the Southern Baronies next summer." spoke Bunnie.

"You are?"

"yeah. Ah' think Peter deserves ta' see the place where Ah' grew up."

"I thought your family's old plantation was abandoned." said Sally.

"It IS, but Ah' still have ownership of It." began Bunnie. "Ah'm thinking of maybe fixin' It up, turnin' It into a Summer Home fer me and th' Family to vacation at."

Sally smiled. "I think that sounds like a Great idea, Bunnie."

just then, the door opened, and Bunnie and Sally watched Antoine enter the house.

"Oh!, hello, My Princezz. I had no idea you vere viziting."

Sally did her best to smile. "Hello, Antoine."

Bunnie grumbled as she looked the other way. "yeah..howdy."

Antoine entered the kitchen.

"Zo, vhat are you two talking abouts?"

"Oh, just..some "Girl Stuff" began Sally. "Bunnie told me how she want's to fix up her family's old plantation in the Southern Baronies for the Summer."

Antoine looked at his wife. "oh, really?"

Bunnie shrugged. "thought It'd make a good vacation home. ya' know..for the "FAMILY." said Bunnie, a slight edge in her voice.

As usual, Antoine was completely oblivious to his wife's attitude.

 _ **RIIIIIIING!**_  
 _ **RIIIIIIING!**_  
 _ **RIIIIIIING!**_

Bunnie looked over at the Vid-Phone, widening her eyes upon seeing the listed number on the screen. "the Police?"

Bunnie reached over, and pressed the 'Answer Call' button.  
the screen then displayed Mobian German Shepard in a police chief uniform.

(( **"I trust I am speaking to Mrs. D'Coolette?** ")) began police chief

"Y-Yes, Chief Barkley. do you need to speak to Antoine?"

((" **Actually, I need to speak to BOTH of you.** "))

Antoine then also stepped up. "Zir?"

Barkley breathed out stressfully. ((" **you are the parents of an overlander child, correct?** "))

NOW, Bunnie became worried. "Peter? Wa-What's wrong?, IS HE OKAY!?"

((" **I am afraid now, Mrs. D'Coolette: Over fifteen minutes ago, your son was kidnapped from the Emerald Town Elementary School.** "))

Bunnie felt her heart nearly stop upon hearing this. Sally too was frozen in terror. "oh, my no."

"(murmurs) wa..what-(shouting) WHERE IS HE?!, _**WHO TOOK MY BABY!?**_ " screamed Bunnie, tears in her eyes.

((" **As the only eyewitnesses were 'other children', we don't have alot to go by.** ")) began Barkley. ((" **From what we gathered, your son was playing alone during Recess when the fence bordering the school grounds was somehow blown apart.**

 **a non-descript black van then suddenly pulled up, and unidentified mobians dragged him inside, and drove off.** "))

Bunnie began to cry uncontrollably. the shock of this news becoming more than she could bear.

"Don't you have ANY leads?!" inquired Sally.

((" **We are working on It, your highness.** ")) began Barkley. ((" **but, without better evidence and more reliable witnesses, we quite frankly wouldn't know where to START with the investigation.** "))

" _ **ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND AROUND, AND DO NOTHING!?**_ " shouted Bunnie, angrily

((" **N-NO, Mrs. D'Coolette! I did not say-** "))

As Bunnie cried some more, Sally touched her shoulder. *bunnie..It's OKAY. we'll figure this out.* whispered Sally.

Sally then returned her attention to Chief Barkley. "Chief Barkley, I may not be an eyewitness, NOR a trained policewoman, but I think I may know who took Peter."

((" **Who?** "))

"Well, based on the statements you have collected so far, It seems that speed in which Peter's kidnappers acted implies they were ready, and waiting to take him.

Furthermore, Peter was the ONLY child that they took. a van such as you described could have held many more,  
so, It stands to reason that Peter was their ONLY chosen target."

((" **That..DOES seem likely. Your point?** "))

Sally exhaled, becoming annoyed. "Chief Barkley. are you familiar with the extremist group called " _Mobians Forever?_ "

((" **No. Who are they?** "))

"Radical Anti-Overlander Extremists." explained Sally. "Human Haters that believe Mobius will only be safe if the Overlander species are wiped out completely.

and, as Peter, an OVERLANDER Child, was the only one taken..the M.F. have to be the kidnappers."

Chief Barkley pondered this. ((" **hmm..that DOES make sense. but, how are YOU so familiar with them?** "))

Sally breathed out stressfully. "because my husband is an overlander..and, we have a " _mobilander_ " child. the M.F. have taken action against my family before."

((" **I see. Then, I must request your presence at the Police Station, Princess Sally.**  
 **your knowledge of these terrorists would benefit us greatly.** "))

"I'll be there as quickly as I can."

Chief Barkley nodded, then cut the vid-phone feed.

"do you REALLY think that those racist bastards have Peter?!" asked Bunnie, her body trembling.

"I do, Bunnie. which is why I must act quickly. The fact that they bothered to take Peter alive at all is remarkable.

but, knowing them..they won't keep Peter alive for very much longer."

Bunnie suddenly bashed her robotic fist on the kitchen table, smashing It apart.

"BUNNIE!, CALM DOWN!"

"Yez, Mi Amore, PLEAZE, Calm down. Everyzing will be alrig-"

"What do YOU care, Antoine!?" snapped Bunnie, suddenly. "It's not like It's YER son that's been taken!"

Antoine froze, petrified at Bunnie's sudden anger.

"Bunnie.."

"NO, SALLY!" snapped Bunnie, jerking away from her friend. "Ah' won't ignore this..Not ANYMORE!"

Bunnie glared at her husband. "you..You always hated Peter. You may have pretended to like him, but Ah' know you never loved him."

"B-Bunnie, I-"

"When Ah' married you, Ah' did so hoping that Peter would have a daddy in his life.  
but, Ah' can see that yer' ashamed of him. ASHAMED to have an Overlander for a son!

(tears up) he LOVES you, and wants you to love him back! but, you ignore him ALL TH' TIME!  
well, now he's GONE! (voice breaking) my son is gone..th' son that you HATE is gone!"

Bunnie then suddenly socked Antoine in the jaw (fortunately, with her organic fist)  
as the stunned Antoine lay on the floor, he watched as Bunnie stood over him..tears flowing down her cheek.

"are you HAPPY, now!? (screaming) ARE YOU HAPPY!?"

As Bunnie began to cry uncontrollably, Sally pulled her away. "Bunnie..BUNNIE, STOP! Bunnie..It's Okay. W-We'll get Peter BACK, I promise!"

Bunnie could do nothing more but cry. as Sally led her out of the kitchen..Antione remained on the floor where Bunnie hit him.

her angry words still ringing in his ears.

 **[Later]**

Sally walked over to the creaked open door to Peter's room.  
she opened It..and, found Bunnie inside. sitting upon Peter's bed with her legs folded, and clutching one of Peter's plush toys.

the way she held It..looked like she was holding a baby.

Sally exhaled, hating to see her friend like this. "bunnie."

Bunnie looked up..showing to disturbed Sally the smudged eyeliner and tear stains.

"have you found him? have you found mah' son!?"

Sally sighed as she shook her head. "w-with my help, the authorities were able to identify at least SIX possible M.F. bases."

"which one is Peter being held?!"

"we..d-don't know yet. We're not even sure if he's in one of the six that I've identifi-"

"DAMMIT It, SALLY!" snapped Bunnie, suddenly. rise up from her seat. "It's been over an HOUR, who knows what all they've done to him by now!?"

"You think I don't know that!?" exclaimed Sally, angrily. "I have been doing the best I can!, Don't think you are the only one who cares about what happens to Peter!"

Bunnie breathed heavily..then, looked away. "Ah'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to-"

"I know, bunnie..I know." said Sally, placing her hand on Bunnie's shoulder. "But, there are only so many places to check. We'll get him back, I promise."

Bunnie bore a grim expression. "but, will we get him back "ALIVE", is what Ah' wanna know."

"Please don't think that way, Bunnie."

Bunnie clutched the plush toy in her arms, shutting her eyes tight as tears escaped them.

"If they've hurt him..Ah' will hunt every one of them, and make. Them. PAY."

"Careful, Bunnie. You're starting to sound like..HER." said Sally, her voice shakey

"Her?"

"you know.."Buns", the last person who kidnapped Peter three years ago."

Bunnie remembered the event that Sally was referring.  
the time her evil counterpart from the "negative zone" came, and took Peter away when he was only three years old.

Bunnie remembered that It was an intended scheme to lure her into a trap..or, blackmail her into doing what she wanted.

but, Bunnie ALSO remembered how her 'evil twin' altered her plan.  
how she herself came to care for Peter, and tried to keep him for herself.

It was then that an idea formed in Bunnie's head.  
It seemed Crazy..perhaps VERY Crazy, but It was the only option she had left right now.

As Bunnie turned to leave, Sally called out to her. "Bunnie, WAIT! Where are you goi-"

"Ah'm gonna go git mah' son back." Bunnie then looked at Sally. "Don't try an' stop me."

Sally looked away. "I won't. But, how are you going to-"

But, I was too late. Bunnie had already left the room.  
as she walked down the stairs..she was met up with Antoine at ground level.

"Bunnie, I-"

"What do you WANT, Ant!?" snapped Bunnie, still upset with her husband.

"I juzt vhanted to zay dat..I'm sorry. You are right, I haven't been treating Peter fairl-"

"a little late ta' show him any affection now, isn't It!? Not when mah' son could ALREADY be dead!"

Antoine frowned, feeling bad at how things were going. "Bunnie..vhat iz It dat you vhant me to do?"

Bunnie looked right into Antoine's eyes. "Ah' wanted you ta' love mah' son. Accept him as yers, because THAT is th' responsibility that ya' took when ya' married me."

Bunnie exhaled sharply. "But, Ah' was obviously asking too much of you ta' let go of yer' hatred fer' Overlanders."

"I don't hate zem!"

"Well, ya' certainly don't LOVE Peter!" snapped Bunnie

"Of COURSE I love him!"

"then, WHY was Ah' the ONLY ONE upset when they told me he was taken!?" shouted Bunnie

Antoine wanted to argue this..but, he couldn't find any compelling words to say.

"just get outta mah' way, Antoine." said Bunnie, as she shoved her husband aside. "Ah'm gonna go find mah' baby, and bring 'em home. YOU do whatever the hell you want..Ah' don't care, anymore."

with that, Bunnie put on her jacket and cowboy hat, and marched right out the door.

"Don't take her harsh words too seriously." Antione looked, and saw Sally descending from the stairs. "It's her Fear and Anger talking, NOT Bunnie."

Antoine exhaled sharply. "I honestly never meant vor zis to 'appen."

Sally crossed her arms as she looked at the coyote. "Antoine..why DON'T you treat Peter like your own child?, why don't you love him?"

Antoine didn't say anything..He couldn't.

"It's your FATHER, isn't It?" said Sally, answering her own question.

"As a veteran of the Great War, I can't imagine he trusted Overlanders too much. I bet you were raised on his old war stories, believing early on that Peter's kind are brutal savages."

Antoine remained silent. Too ashamed to answer the Princess of the kingdom he had sworn his duty to.

"Antoine..Peter ISN'T like the overlanders who warred against us. and, he ISN'T Robotnik." said Sally, approaching Antoine. "He is a little boy who lost his parents, and now looks to You and Bunnie as his "real" family.  
and, you know what? Bunnie was right: When you married her, you DID accept the responsibility of being Peter's father.

Sally began to pass Antoine..stopping short at the door. "and, you want to know the really funny thing? You've spend your whole life trying to prove yourself to your own father..just as Peter has been trying to do, now."

Sally looked back at Antoine. "well, congratulations; the SON has become his FATHER."

Sally finally walked out the door, leaving Antoine alone in his house.

 **[To be Continued..]**

* * *

[ **Author Notes]**

 **This is my SECOND Bunnie Rabbot story involving 'interspecies adoption' as a theme.**

 **sort of a sequel to my last Bunnie Two-Parter, this one is intended to have more action In it.**

 **In the last story, I established Bunnie's motherly affection towards Peter (a human child)**

 **in THIS story, I take that a bit further with a scenario where Peter is 'taken'**

 **and, Bunnie pretty much "raised hell" to get him back.**

 **I also imply here that because of Bunnie having a human son, her marriage to Antoine is a bit rocky**

 **(while he is in no way a Geoffery St. John, he may still hold some reservation over having an Overlander for a son.)**

 **because of this, Peter really spends more time with Bunnie, than with Antoine**

 **(which is why in this story, I gave Peter a southern accent, to reflect his exposure to his adoptive mother.)**

 **the idea of Antoine wnating children is (sort of) a refrence to "Jacques and Belle" D'Coolette"**

 **who in Mobius: 30 years Later, are Bunnie and Antione's canon children.**

 **(who according to Bunnie, she WON'T have until Antione starts to treat Peter like his own child.)**

 **I gave Sally a cameo to establish my continuity.**

 **as well as give Bunnie some "help" with the Anti-Human extremist.**

 **speaking of, this is my first attempt at writing in such racial extremist.**

 **the "Mobians Forever", based a bit on the "Friends of Humanity" group from The X-Men.**

 **As much as I wanted this to be a Single Story..It proved to be too long**

 **and, has to be extended into a Two-Part storyline.**

 **It should be apparent what Bunnie is going to do in Part 2**

 **(which I should get finished with very, VERY soon.)**


	2. Part 2

**_Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega/Archie Comics_**

* * *

 **[Rotor's Laboratory]**

a purple walrus rapidly typed in some codes into a computer.  
once finished, he looked over at Bunnie..who was leaning against a wall, her arms crossed.

"Well?"

"I have the coordinants logged in, so you should be dropped right at the main entrance." said Rotor. "I have also radioed ahead, so he KNOWS you're coming."

"good. th' last thang Ah' want is to seem like an' invader."

Rotor exhaled sharply. "are you SURE about this? getting help from..HER?"

"no..but, Ah' haven't any choice." began Bunnie. "She may be th' only other person that Ah' know who would want to save Peter as much as Ah' do.  
an' besides..She kidnapped him once before, so she'll know how ta' find him, again."

"That's quite a gamble, Bunnie." said Rotor.

Bunnie breathed out. "ah' know..but, Ah'll do anythang to get mah' son back. even make a deal with th' devil."

Rotor sighed as he pressed a button..Activating the Star Post.  
Bunnie bore a grim expression as she stood before the swirling vortex.

"Stay safe, Bunnie." said Rotor. "Anti-Moebius is a dangerous place."

Bunnie nodded. "ah' know." with that, the rabbot leapt into the portal..disappearing in a flash.

[Anti-Moebius, Kintotropolis]

Bunnie leapt out of the vortex as it dematerialized behind her.

she looked around, and found herself in what appeared to be Old Mobotropolis.  
but, the presence of SWATBot-looking robots confirmed that It was certainly wasn't.

Before Bunnie could do anything, three SWEEPbots approached her.

" **HALT!, IDENTIFY YOURSELF.** " said one SWEEPbot.

" **NO NEED. SUBJECT IS "D'COOLETTE, BUNNIE", NATIVE OF MOBIUS PRIME.** " said another SWEEPbot.

" **DOCTOR KINTOBOR IS WAITING FOR HER.** "

"Yes, he is. Take me to see him." said Bunnie.

" **FOLLOW US.** "

Bunnie walked with the SWEEPbots to the place where the old Castle Acorn/Egg Tower once stood in the Robotropolis of HER universe.

Which in THIS universe, as a Mega-Hospital Clinic.

Entering the building, Bunnie was met up with more SWEEPbots.

" **GOOD AFTERNOON, CITIZEN!** " began a SWEEPbots " **WELCOME TO THE KINTOTROPOLIS HOSPITAL.** "

" **SUBJECT HAS AN APPOINTMENT WITH DOCTOR KINTOBOR.** " said one of the SWEEPbot escorts.

" **THE DOCTOR IS IN THE SUBBASEMENT WITH OUR HEAD OF SECURITY.** "

"Thank you." said Bunnie, as she walked over to a nearby elevator.

pressing a button, she waited at the elevator DINGED, and opened It's doors.  
she entered, pressed another button, and waited as the elevator descended down to the subbasement.

with another DING, the doors opened..and, Bunnie walked out into a laboratory.  
she looked, and saw what looked like a thin and skinny "Dr. Eggman" fiddling at a workstation.

"Doctor Kintobor?"

Kintobor looked over at Bunnie. "Oh!, Mrs. D'Coolette. You're here."

Kintobor turned around as Bunnie approached him. "I received Rotor's message. I..understand you are here to see Buns."

Bunnie looked down, breathing out stressfully. "Ah' am."

"If you don't mind me asking..Just what Is this all about?" asked Kintobor, concerned.

"it's..It's personal." said Bunnie. "Somethin' terrible has happened, an' Ah' need Buns help in fixin' It."

Kintobor smiled. "Well..I certainly am happy that you've chosen to rise above your prior conflict with your counterpart."

Bunnie looked away. "yeah..sure. (looks back at Kintobor) Does Buns know Ah'm here?"

"I told her you were coming..So, she is waiting for you."

"Where Is she?"

Kintobor pointed over at the entrance to something marked 'Decontamination Chamber.' "In her room."

Bunnie breathed out as she approached the airtight door.

she pressed a button, opening the door. she then entered a small space.  
as the door behind her closed shut, she was blasted with some kind of hissing vapor.

((" **DECONTAMINATION COMPLETE.** ")) said a computer voice.

another set of doors opened before Bunnie. she breathed out as she walked over, and entered a large, white room.

Inside..there was a female golden-yellow mobian rabbit who looked almost EXACTLY like Bunnie.  
'Almost', as she has no cybernetic limbs, and wore a black leather biker jacket.

Buns looked over at Bunnie. her eyes, though just as green as hers, bearing a look that gave Bunnie chills.

"well..look what th' hound dog done drug in." said Buns, her voice a dead ringer for Bunnie's..only having a more malicious tone to It.

"Unpleasant as always, BUNS." said Bunnie, not enjoying this meeting one bit.

Buns just chortled as she filed her nails. "Come ta' check up on me?, see if Ah'm still "playing straight" with the doc."

"Ah' am surprised you are still with Kintobor, and haven't rejoined the Suppression Squad, yet."

Buns scoffed. "bah! Ah' don't need those frickin' losers. They certainly didn't need me when Ah' got NIDS, anyway."

Bunnie looked down at this. "Ah'm sorry about tha-"

"Keep yer' sympathy, and tell me what the hell yer' doing here."

Bunnie bit her bottom lip, unsure if this was a good idea or not. "r-remember Peter?"

Buns gave Bunnie a dirty look..then, returned to filing her nails. "yer' overlander kid..Yeah, Ah' remember. Ah' also remember how you took him away from me."

"You took him from me, FIRST!" snapped Bunnie.

"He'd been much better off with me." said Buns, confidently. "So..what about him?"

Bunnie exhaled sharply. "he's..(sigh) he's gone."

Buns suddenly snapped her nail file in half..then, stood and stared right at Bunnie. "what?!"

"he was..k-kidnapp-ERK!"

Buns suddenly tackled Bunnie, gripping her by her neck.

"WHO TOOK HIM!?, _**WHO!?**_ "

Bunnie struggled against her counterpart's grip. "a-an anti-overlander extremist group..c-called the "Mobians Forevuh", th-hey abducted him from schoo-GAHH!"

Buns suddenly tossed Bunnie across the room. " _ **YOU IDIOT!**_ , How could you let this happen!?" shouted Buns, as she marched over to Bunnie. "and, to think that you once had the gall to call me "UNFIT" to be his mother."

Bunnie groaned as she struggled to get up. "you wanna beat me up? FINE..but, that won't save Peter."

Buns stared at Bunnie as she planted his fists on her hips.

"ah..Ah' have to save Peter, but Ah' can't do It alone." stuttered Bunnie, as she stood up.

Buns raised an eyebrow..then, grinned evilly "You must REALLY be Desperate if yer comin' to ME fer' help."

Bunnie looked away. "Ah'll do anythang to protect mah' son..even swallow mah' pride, and go to you fer help."

Buns grinned evily. "beg."

Bunnie looked at her twin. "What?"

"you heard me; BEG. Ah' want to see you beg, no _PLEAD_ for mah' help."

Bunnie angrily gritted her teeth at Buns. " _ **DO IT!**_ "

Bunnie growled..then, got on her hands and knees before her darker self.

"buns rabbot..will you _PLEASE_ help me save Peter?!" growled Bunnie through her teeth.

Buns began cackle hysterically, loving every minute of this. "oh, but of COURSE Ah'll help ya."

Bunnie huffed as she stood back up again.

"Now, if ya' don't mind me asking.." began Buns. "Just why did ya' think Ah' would make any difference in findin' Peter?"

Bunnie glared darkly at Buns. "Because ya' took Peter from me once before..an' Ah' know you've always planned on taking him again."

Buns snickered at this. "Ya' know me all too well, don't ya?"

Buns then walked over to crate-like chest on a table.

unlocking It, she opened It up..revealing various items.  
(though, the one that caught Bunnie's attention was a photograph of Buns holding a three year old Peter.)

Buns took out a remote like device.

"Back when Ah' was with the Suppression Squad, Ah' had to give ol' Patch a thrashing for roughin' up on the kid.  
Ah' doctored up a cut, and after you took him back, Ah' used the bloody tissue ta' make this."

"a DNA Tracker?" said Bunnie, figuring It out.

"Designed ta' scan fer' Peter's DNA, and locate him no matter WHERE he is." said Buns. "Ah' intended to use this earlier, but..then Ah' got NIDS, an' was waylaid by unfortunate circumstances."

Bunnie huffed. "Ah' probably should be angry..but, Ah' somehow can't help but feel relieved as well."

Buns smirked as she handed Bunnie the tracker. then walked over to a circular platform, and stood upon It.  
Bunnie watched as machines rose up from the ground, and began to attach pieces of armor onto Buns Body.

"What's that!?" said Bunnie.

"Mah' new exosuit." replied Buns. "the OMEGA Mech-Suit wasn't workin' fer me, So Ah' had the doc build me this."

once the machine finished, Buns stepped down from the platform.  
her whole body now clad in a shiny metallic armor that made her vaguely resemble a "Robian."

Ironically, even WITHOUT being roboticized..Buns was still a " _Rabbot_."

"So.." began Buns, as she approached Bunnie. "Shall we go, and rescue our kid?"

"MAH' Kid. an' don't even THINK about trying to take him from me again!"

Buns did a mock salute. "Scout's Honor."

Bunnie exhaled sharply as she began to walk off with her counterpart alongside her. "ah' can't believe ah'm actually trusting you."

"oh, lemme guess: Ya' trust me about as far as ya' can throw me?"

"don't temp me."

"well, you can trust me to wanna save Peter, and thrash whoever took 'em, can't ya?"

"That's what Ah'm hopin."

 **[Later, Back in Emerald Town, Mobius Prime]**

Bunnie and Buns were standing atop a tall building overlooking the entire town, and nearby city.

"well, go ahead, "SIS" Start 'er up!"

Bunnie activated the scanner..which began to hum and beep.  
after several minutes..the device dinged loudly.

Buns grinned. "we've found 'em"

Bunnie stared at the screen on the scanner. "according to this..Peter's being held at the outskirts of the city, near the Metal Harbor."

"Then, let's get over there, an' hit 'em real hard!" said Buns, as she hovered upwards using her boot and glove boosters.

"Wouldn't we formulate a plan of attack, first?"

"Ah' have a plan: "ATTACK."

Bunnie exhaled sharply as she followed Buns using her own cybernetic boosters.

the two "rocket rabbit" soared over the city, and jetted towards the harbor.  
as the two reached the target building, Buns activated an energy field.

"Ah'll draw their fire. While Ah'm keepin' them busy, YOU git in there, and git Peter out."

Before Bunnie could say anything, Buns dive-bombed towards the building..completely shattering It upon impact.

Bunnie gasped at the destruction..but, soon recovered as Buns emerged from ground zero, and quickly became surrounded by various black vans with weapons on It's sides and roofs.

" _ **HAH! HAH! HAH!**_ , COME ON, YA' WIMPS! AH'LL TAKE YA' ALL ON!" exclaimed Buns, as she charged her hands with repulsor rays.

the M.F. fired upon Buns. But, her suits armor and energy field held up.  
the evil rabbit then fired her repulsors, blowing apart the black vans.

"oh, It feels so fucking GREAT ta' be blowing shit up again!" exclaimed Buns, joyfully

a van swerved over to Buns..which she backed handed away, and bashed apart in mid air.

Bunnie did her best to ignore Buns psychotic behavior, and jetted over to the wreckage of the M.F. base.  
As she assumed, the building was fake. as a hidden metal trapdoor was in clear view now.

using her bionic arm, she tore the metal door off it's hinges.  
she then jumped down, free falling into the underground base.

as she marched down the long tunnels, she eventually encountered some black clad mobians.  
she wasted no time in shifting her arm into an ion cannon, and firing at them.

"where is he?, WHERE IS MY SON!?" shouted Bunnie, angrily

Bunnie then grabbed a Mobian Rat, and pinned him to a wall. "TELL ME!, or so help me Ah'll-"

"L-LAB 207!, K-Kreed has him!"

Bunnie bashed the Rat's head in, then marched off deeper into the base.

 **[Elsewhere in the Base]**

Alarms blared loudly as varied Mobians scrambled everywhere.  
a dark colored male badger growled as he looked at the monitors.

"what the hell is going on here!?

"We are under Attack, Kreed!" exclaimed a mobian lizard

"ATTACK!?"

"Yes, Sir. by some..Rabbit, in a suit!"

"Send out more battle vans, NOW!" commanded Kreed, pounding on a metal panel.

"We're TRYING sir, but the enemy is destroying more than we can send out. It's a losing battle!"

 _ **KA-BOOOOOM!**_

a door was suddenly blown apart. the Mobians all looked..and, saw a Mobian Rabbit with robotic limbs walk in.

"WHAT!? How did she-"

Bunnie armed her fully charged arm cannon. "ah'm only gonna ask this once: WHERE. IS. MAH. SON!?"

"STOP HER!" commanded Kreed

the Mobians all grabbed assorted guns, and fired upon Bunnie.  
but, the rabbit was too quick, and evaded their shots as she returned her own fire at them.

Bunnie proved to be the better marksmen, as the M.F. Mobians began dropping like flies.  
unable to land even ONE direct hit on the fleet footed she-rabbit.

Finally, all but Kreed were left standing.  
Bunnie shifted her arm back, and began to approach the terrified badger with a dark look on her face.

"N-N-Now, W-Wait. D-Don't do thi-GAAH!"

Bunnie grabbed Kreed, clenching his throat tightly in her vice-like grip.  
she then angrily threw him into a generator, shocking him for a moment.

Bunnie then approached again, and once again grabbed him by his neck.

"Wait!, STOP! You don't have to-"

" _ **RAAAAAAAARGH!**_ " Bunnie roared as she lifted him up, and smashed his body against the floor.

she then pressed her bionic foot down HARD against his chest (causing him difficulty to breathe),  
shifting her arm back into a gun, and aimed it right at his face.

"where is he? WHERE is mah' son!?" growled Bunnie.

"Y-You're making a MISTAKE!" exclaimed Kreed. "Overlanders are our enemies!"

Bunnie pressed her gun against Kreed's face, burning him slightly from the heat of her charged cannon.

"tell me where Peter is you racist bastard..or, ah'll blow yer' friggin' head off, and tear this place apart until Ah' DO find 'em!"

terrified, Kreed's eyes darted over somewhere.  
Bunnie looked over..and, saw 'something' in at the far end of the room.

releasing Kreed, she walked over to where he was looking..and, gasped at what she saw.

there was Peter..stripped down to his undergarment, and strapped to a table.  
he bore bloody scars all over his body, and looked almost dead.

"PETER!" Bunnie ran over to her son. his shallow breathing was comforting, but not all that much.

she tore off his bonds, and gently picked him up. holding him close to her.

"p-peter?..baby?, come on, speak ta' momma. say something."

"nnngh..hmmm.."

Peter was clearly hurt in more way then one. Bunnie wept as she clutched him tightly.

then..she glared over at Kreed (who was trying to get up, and froze in place as Bunnie death glared at him)

"you sick, sonuva' bitch." growled Bunnie, venom in her voice.

Before he could react, Bunnie quickly extended her bionic arm, and punched Kreed hard in the jaw.  
as the downed Badger spat out several bloody teeth, Bunnie marched over..and, KICKED him hard in the back.

the cracking sound, followed by Kreed blood curdling scream indicated that Bunnie had broken SOMETHING.

"m-my legs..I CAN'T FEEL My LEGS!"

"yer' lucky Ah' don't rip yer' frickin' head off." growled Bunnie, and walked past him with Peter.

as she began to leave, Bunnie turned and glared at Kreed. "don't you EVER come after mah' son, again. If you do..Ah'll KILL you."

With that, Bunnie finally left the lab. leaving Kreed alone in his agony.

Bunnie climbed back up to ground level..where she saw nothing but smoldering wreckage scattered everywhere.

"buns." said Bunnie.

"You call?" Bunnie looked, and saw Buns casually approach her. "like mah' handiwork?"

"no."

Buns ignored Bunnie, and looked over at the bloody human in her arms.

"mah' stars..Is he-

"dead?, no. but, If ah' don't git him to'a hospital soon, he MIGHT be."

Buns gently stroked her hands across Peter's bruised face, wiping his hair away.  
finally, she pulled her hand away..and, looked into Bunnie's eyes.

"Didja' kill them?"

Bunnie looked away. "Ah crippled him. He'll nevuh' walk again."

Buns scowled. "Just what Ah'd expect from a 'goody-goody' like you."

With that, Buns marched off pass Bunnie..towards the trapdoor where she came from.

"Where are YOU goin!?" called Bunnie

"ta' tie up some "loose ends."

Bunnie grimaced at this. "I should stop you."

Buns stopped, and glanced back at her counterpart. "will you?"

Bunnie paused..then, sighed as she turned away. "no."

Buns smirked evilly. "jus' git that kid patched up..Ah'll catch up with you LATER." With that, Buns leapt down the trapdoor, and into the underground base.

Bunnie shivered, knowing full well what her doppleganger was intending to do.  
Part of her knew she should stop her. but, looking at Peter..she just couldn't care less.

looking at Peter again, she quietly sobbed as she stroked gently caressed his face. "ah'm sorry, baby..ah'm so sorry."

Bunnie then began to ran as fast as she could..Then, began to rocket herself upwards into the air.

Back in the lab of the Underground Base, Kreed was struggling to get to the door.  
his spine was completely broken, rendering his legs useless.

It was painful just to drag himself along.

but, just as he reached the door..a metallic boot stomped onto his hand.

"GAAAAH!" Kreed screamed in pain. he looked..and, saw "Bunnie" looking down at him.

"goin somewhere, Sugar?" said Buns, wickedly

before Kreed could answer, Buns swiftly kicked him in the face. forcing him back into the lab.

"P-P-PLEASE!, D-DON'T!" stuttered Kreed, terrified. "I-I promise I won't go after your kid again. I SWEAR IT!"

Buns grinned a wide, evil smile. realizing that Kreed must think SHE was Bunnie.

"yeah, well..Ah' don't believe you." said Buns, playing along, and grappling Kreed's neck.

carrying him with one arm, Buns entered the Lab, and tossed him into a wall.  
Buns then knelt down to the badger..grinning sinisterly as she looked into his eyes.

"tell me..did you take pleasure in his sufferin? Did it bring a SMILE to yer' face when he cried, begged you ta' stop."

Buns then grabbed Kreed's wrist. and, slowly..twisted it. earning a cry from the mobian.

" _ **GRAAAAARGH!**_ "

"I hope you ENJOYED that, ya' bastard. cuz' ah'm gonna repay the pain you inflicted upon him TENFOLD!"

Bunnie continue to slowly twist Kreed's wrist..until it CRACKED upon being turned completely backwards.

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_ " screamed Kreed, as intense pain surged through him.

Buns snickered, enjoying every minute of this.

"P-P-please..i'm..i'm sorry."

Buns slapped Kreed's face, making him bleed. "no, yer' not. yer' just scared..like HE was."

Buns then grasped Kreed's throat, choking him as she lifted him up into the air.

"tell me..do you know what It feels like? being a mother, fearing fer' the life of her child?  
do you know how PAINFUL It is to lose a precious child?, do you KNOW how It feels like?"

Buns then opened her palm, making it hum and glow.  
Kreed then gasped painfully as he felt something happening within his body.

to his horror..her felt his heart being pulled by an invisible force.

he screamed loudly as his chest burst open..and, his still beating heart flew right into Buns hand.

gripping the bloody organ, she smiled as she watched the light fade from Kreed's eyes.

"It feels just. like. THAT." said Buns.

Buns then dropped Kreed's heart, charged her repulsor ray..and, blasted a fully charged beam at Kreed's head, disintegrating it.

"have fun in hell, asshole." said Buns, as she tossed Kreed's dead corpse aside.

Buns then looked around the lab, observing It.

"now..to get what I came for. then, blow this sourcedamned place sky high."

 **[Later, at the Emerald Town Hospital]**

Bunnie was sitting alone in the waiting room, her around wrapped around her folded legs.  
Sally walked over to Bunnie, and sat down beside her.

looking at Bunnie, she spoke softly: "he'll be alright, Bunnie."

Bunnie trembled a little, on the verge of tears.

"how could Ah' let this happen?" said Bunnie, silently. "Ah'm his MOTHER. Ah' should have protected him better, Ah' SHOULD have!"

"Bunnie, you had no control over this." said Sally. "Sometimes..these things happen."

Bunnie shut her eyes tightly, tears escaping them. "well..they'll NEVUH happen again. Ah'll make sure of It."

Sally frowned at this. "Bunnie..don't let fear control you. It'll only make things WORSE."

just then, Antoine and Rotor walked into the waiting room.

"Rotor, Hi. what are you doing here?" asked Sally.

"Bunnie called, and asked me to come. Just in case I could do something the doctors can't."

Antoine frowned as looked at Bunnie. he then approached her. "bunnie.."

Bunnie looked up at her husband. "I really am zorry."

Bunnie avoided eye contact with him. "if yer' REALLY sorry..then, start treatin' Peter like you'd treat yer OWN son." Bunnie then looked at Antoine. "because you ain't NEVUH getting one of yer' own until ya' start lovin' the one ya' have."

Antoine nodded. "i..I underztand."

Just then, a mobian doctor walked into the room. "Mrs. D'Coolete?"

Bunnie quickly ran over to the mobian duck. "Doctor. PLEASE tell me..w-Will he be alri-"

"Difficult to say." began the Doctor. "I've stitched up his wounds, which should fully heal in a few months..but, there will be some scarring"

the doctor then exhaled sharply, rubbing his feathery temples. "but..his physical scars are the least of my worries."

Bunnie widened her eyes. "w-what do you mean!?"

the doctor looked at Bunnie. "while he has awakened, he remains..unresponsive. I am afraid the trauma that he endured has severely impaired him mentally."

both Bunnie and Sally covered their mouths as they gasped.  
as Bunnied teared up, she stuttered to find her voice: "h-ho-how..impaired?"

"To put It simply, he's like a living doll. just sits there..staring into space."

Bunnie began to cry.

"I am sorry."

Sally embraced Bunnie as she continued to cry.

"Izn't d'here ANYZING we can do?" asked Antoine, silently

"I am sorry, Mr. D'Coolette. but, I'm just a physician. I'm not a psychotherapist." began the Doctor. "and, even if I was, It'd take YEARS for him to even regain the ability to speak, much less think."

Rotor pondered this. "what if..What if we could ERASE the trauma he endured?, reset his mind back to the way It was before."

the Doctor eyed the walrus. "You mean..Wipe his memory? (chuckles) Perhaps in a comic book, but this is REAL LIFE."

Rotor chuckled. "I think you'd be surprised at the things I've been able to create in my laboratory, Doc."

Bunnie looked at her friend. "you..You think you can do this!?, Can you REALLY undo th' damage that's been done to mah' little boy?!"

"I've been experimenting with Brainwave Patterns related to Computer Binary Code." began Rotor. "and, I think I could purge the bad memories from Peter's mind. Maybe even replace them with more pleasant ones."

Sally looked at Rotor. "Rotor, I have to question the ethics of this plan. Erasing memories..Sounds TOO MUCH like what the Dark Legion does to their own."

"I know, Sally..but, this may be the only way to help Peter."

Sally exhaled sharply..then, looked to Bunnie. "Bunnie..you are Peter's mother. you are responsible for his welfare, so the final decision is yours."

Bunnie was beside herself in doubt and worry.

On one hand, she wanted Peter to be normal again..and, NEVER have to remember all the horrible things that happened to him.

On the other, didn't feel comfortable with fiddling with Peter's brain..Rewiring his very way of thinking.

Finally, the Rabbot looked back at the Doctor. "Doctor..if ah' choose ta' leave Peter as he is. What will happen ta' him?, will he EVUH recovuh?"

the doctor breathed out stressfully. "no. In all likelihood, he'll become a vegetable."

Bunnie sighed in her throat. turning away from everyone..she spoke: "do it. erase his memory, rotor. give me mah' son back."

Rotor nodded, then looked to the Doctor. "I need him moved to my lab."

"I'll arrange for transport."

as the doctor departed, Bunnie gasped as she fought the urge to cry again.

"may ah' be forgiven..for what ah' must do." whispered Bunnie.

 **[Later, at Rotor's Laboratory]**

Peter was laying silently on a small bed as Rotor prepped a machine behind him.

Bunnie just stared at Peter..who continued to stare off into space,  
a glum, emotionless expression frozen on his bruised face.

Bunnie breathed out as she looked away.

"ah' miss his smile." said Bunnie

"don't worry, Bunnie. He'll be okay." said Sally, trying to comfort her friend.

"Will he? wa-what if this only make thangs WORSE?!" Bunnie looked to Rotor. "Rotor, have you even DONE something like this before!?"

Rotor finished connecting some wires as he turned, and faced Bunnie. "not literally, no. But theoretically this should be no different than defragging a computer."

"Theoretically!?"

"Bunnie, DON'T WORRY." began Rotor. "I wouldn't even consider doing this to Peter If I wasn't sure It'd work."

Bunnie exhaled sharply. "fine."

Everyone watched as Rotor placed a helmet onto Peter's head (he had no reaction to this.)  
he then turned the machine on. which hummed, whined..then, ran a current through Peter.

Peter's tiny body jolted, his eyes wide opened and rolled over so that only white orbs were seen.

"ROTOR!"

"Easy!, easy..We've only established a connection." explained Rotor. "now, to scan his brainwaves, and convert them to Binary on the computer."

Rotor flipped a switch, making his machine whine again.  
all eyes then looked to a large monitor that flicked with static.

"What's wrong? why aren't we getting a clear picture!?" asked Sally.

"a child's mind is harder to read than an adult." said Rotor. "their thought patterns can be..erratic. This may take a little time."

an image began to appear on the screen. though still in static, the video was clear enough to properly observe.

Bunnie gasped as she saw a POV image of various mobians with knives, and electric prods.  
they were all looking "at them", with malicious looks on their faces.

((" _quit squirming, you hairless monkey!_ "))

((" _this is gonna hurt..ALOT!_ "))

((" _Can't we cut out his vocal cords?!, I'm getting tired of all his screaming._ "))

(( _ **"AAAAAAHH!, MOMMAAAAA!**_ "))

Bunnie broke in tears upon seeing this. she finally turned away. "turn it off, rotor..PLEASE. Ah' can't BEAR ta' look at it!"

"I know..but, I have to view ALL the footage in order to do this properly."

as the video continued, Bunnie had to cover her ears to block out Peter's screams.  
she knew this was necessary..but, It was TORTURE for her.

Antoine finally approached Bunnie, looking at her with soft eyes.  
Bunnie finally embraced her husband, and cried into his arms.

"mah' baby..mah' poor, poor baby boy." wept Bunnie. "it's mah' fault..it's all mah' fault."

"no, mi amore, no." said Antoine. "it waz 'DEM, not you."

Bunnie continued to cry. "ah' should have protected him better..ah' should have-"

"THERE." said Rotor.

Bunnie looked, and saw a new image on the screen; One of Peter playing with a ball in the schoolyard.

"that's where It started." said Rotor, as he watched the explosion, followed by the black van speeding up.

As Rotor watched Peter being dragged in by the Mobians, he paused the video.

"Now what?" asked Sally.

"Now..to purge all but the beginning of the memory data from Peter's mind." said Rotor.

Rotor typed something into a computer..then, tapped one last button.  
the machine hummed again, and Peter's body jerked as a surge ran through his brain.

Bunnie watched as the screen became glitchy again.

"Is it..w-working?"

"yes. the recent memory data is being deleted." said Rotor.

"good." said Bunnie. "a child as sweet as Peter should nevuh hafta experience such cruelty."

"If this works, It'll be as if It never happened to begin with." said Sally.

after a few minutes, Peter finally stopped jerking, and became still. "there..It's gone." said Rotor. "Now..to tie up some loose ends."

Rotor then brought the schoolyard memory up again.  
he then rapidly typed in what appeared to be random coding to everyone else.

tapping the final keystroke, the video played again..only THIS TIME, It played differently.  
on the screen, the image of a large dog attacking Peter was shown.

"There. Now, when Peter wakes up, he'll think that all of this was a rabid dog attack. Nothing more."

"Are ya' SURE Peter needs such a memory?" asked Bunnie.

"Positive. If I erase EVERYTHING, Peter may become confused as to what happened to him at school..or, WHERE he got his scars."

Bunnie exhaled sharply. "I guess that means ah'll also hafta LIE to 'em."

Rotor looked at Bunnie. "I'm sorry. But, It has to be done."

Bunnie breathed out stressfully. "fine. Ah' guess this really is th' lesser of two evils."

Rotor finally turned back to his machine..and, pressed another button.  
the machine hummed and whined, then ran another surge through Peter.

the boy's body jerked again..until he finally became still once again.

Rotor's machine then powered down, having done It's work.  
Rotor carfully removed the helmet from Peter's head.

"is he?, ah' mean..will he-"

"Not sure. But..he should be." said Rotor

at that moment, Peter's eyes began to fluttered open.  
the boy at last opened his blue eyes..and, looked at everyone.

"nnngh..mmm-muh-momma?" muttered Peter, under breath

Bunnie quickly rushed over to him. "peter. Peter, are you alright?!"

Peter groaned a bit. "ah..ah' think so. wu-what happened?, th' last thang Ah' remember was playing with a ball at school, when..when.."

Peter rubbed his head. "was ah'..attacked by a dog, or somethin?"

Bunnie bit her lip, hating that she had to do this.  
taking a deep breath, she then spoke her first lie to Peter: "yes. Yes, you were. you had to recieve stitches fer' yer' injuries. ya' should fully heal in a month or so."

Bunnie teared up..Then, she finally cried as she hugged Peter.

"Momma?!"

"oh, mah' baby..mah' poor baby. Ah' was so scared!"

Peter hugged his mother. "Ah'm okay, momma. you don't have ta' cry."

Bunnie finally pulled away, and looked at Peter's face.  
she smiled as she caressed his cheek, happy to see him smiling again.

Antoine watched this scene with a frown upon his face.  
he wanted to join Bunnie..but, he felt too much shamed over how he'd treated Peter to even to do so.

he saw now, that Peter wasn't an unworthy son..but that HE was an unworthy father.

Finally, the Coyote turned and began to walk away.

"Antoine?" said Sally, noticing him leave. "Where are you going?!"

Antoine stopped momentarily. "to protect my family." as Antoine continued to leave, a voice called out to him. "DADDY!"

Antoine turned, and looked at Peter. "Ah' love you, daddy."

Antoine stared at the overlander for a moment. Finally, he walked back to him.  
pausing for a moment, he then leaned down..and, hugged Peter. "I love you too, zon." said Antoine, as he kissed his forehead.

as Antoine turned, and left. Bunnie smiled. ("well, IT's about damn time.") thought Bunnie.

 **[Meanwhile, back in Anti-Moebius]**

In her white decontamination room, Buns (dearmored, and back in her usual clothing)  
as fiddling around with a machine that she "borrowed" from Kintobor's lab.

she grinned as she took a both a petri dish and vial of blood, and inserted It into the machine.  
she then pressed a button..and, stood back as the machine began to hum, whirl and whine.

"not so long ago, Bunnie..you took somethin' from me that Ah' cared about." began Buns, talking to herself. "oh, Sure, Ah' took It from YOU first..but, you still took somethin' that Ah' cherished."

Buns smirked. "and, even though Ah' hated what they did to him..those Racist Bastards DID do me a favor. and, provided me with just what Ah' needed ta' get back what Ah' lost."

at that moment, the machine beeped..and, an egg-shaped pod opened up with a hiss.  
Buns approached the pod..and, smiled at seeing the naked human infant curled up in a ball.

"Ah' LOVE cloning." said Buns

the baby then began to cry. Buns quickly scooped him up, and help him close. "SHH-Shh-shhhh..It's alright. don't cry, Pete." began Buns, her voice soothing. "Momma's here..Momma will ALWAYS be here."

"Pete" began to squirm a bit..but, he soon calmed down and rested in Buns arms.

a single tear stood in Buns eye as she smiled a wide grin. "Now, ya' see, Bunnie? Ah' _HAVE_ changed. Ah' no longer want to take away YER' Peter..not when his cloned blood as given me Mah' own."

Buns sat down on a chair. she then stripped her shirt off, exposing her furry breasts that appeared to be lactating.  
baby Pete took notice of this. instincts immediately kicked in, and he began nursing.

Buns smiled warmly as she held Pete close.

"ah' promise..ah'll nevuh let ANYTHANG hurt you, baby." began Buns, in a sweet and soothing voice. "an' if anybody IS that foolish..Ah'll kill 'em, jus' like Ah' killed that Badger who tortured yer "brother."

Pete finally stopped nursing. Pulling her shirt back up, Buns patted Pete's back..making him belch.  
she then walked over to her bed, and laid down upon It with Pete laying on her chest.

Finally content, Buns drifted off to sleep with her new baby sleeping along with her.

* * *

 **[Author Note]**

 **Second, and final part of my Bunnie Rabbot Short Story.**

 **In this part, I reveal my "wild card" that really gives this story a twist.**

 **by having Bunnie seek help from Buns, the Anti-Bunnie from the Mobius Negaverse.**

 **as Buns has already been established as an 'Villain-turned-Anti-Hero' in the comic's canon.**

 **I felt It was easy to believe that Buns and Bunnie share a mutual motherly love for Peter**

 **(With Bunnie once kidnapping Peter, and trying to keep him for herself)**

 **Ever creative, I decided to revamp Buns character a bit.**

 **for one thing, I scrapped the OMEGA Mech-Suit armor, and gave Buns a more Iron Man-like Exo-Suit.**

 **This was done to give Buns more "freedom" to be herself.**

 **Also, with Buns, I was free to have "A" Bunnie be more Brutal and Violent against the story's villain**

 **(despite what Peter suffered, I don't think Bunnie would resort to killing.**

 **BUNS, however, being a former villain, would have no problem in such a vengful act.)**

 **I also ended this story on a "cliffhanger"**

 **granting Buns her own happy ending, while also implying that**

 **Peter will have his own 'Anti-Self' to worry about in later years.**


End file.
